In a wavelength division multiplexing (Wavelength Division Multiplexing, WDM) optical communication system, the all-optical information exchange technology involves a specific manifestation of implementing exchange of data information carried by two different wavelengths, and it is further desired that data information carried by multiple wavelengths or wavebands can be exchanged. Therefore, it is a subject of intensive research that how to implement the all-optical information exchange.